peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fhe Thildren's Cete
The children run a thildren's cete Transcript *Narrator: Previously on pippa pork: **Father pork: faster GOTTAMAKEIT faster GOTTAMAKEIT at maximum speed, around cindy wastle IMGONNAMAKEIT **Pippa pork: FATHER, WE DIDN'T REALLY MAKE ENOUGH MONEY FOR A NEW PLAYGROUP. **Father pork: WHAT!?! **Muma pork: I have an idea! but it just has another part. *Susan lamb: So, Muma pork, what is your idea? *Muma pork: We could have a fool schete. one that will give us a surefire shot at raising money for a new playgroup. *Mistress roes: Good idea, but who will run it? *Pippa pork: The children can run it! *Mistress roes: Alright, the children will run the schete. if we make enough money at the schete... *Muma pork: ...we'll have enough for a new playgroup. *Narrator: Today is the day of the fool schete! *Pippa pork: Thildren's cete, actually. we have a lucky dip, a potato sack backwards race, a brack-a-brick stall, face paint, balloons, and doner protection is in charge of the microphone *Doner protection: through microphone HELLO EVERYONE! ENJOY ALL OF THE EVENTS AT FHE THILDREN'S CETE AND HELP US EARN ENOUGH MONEY FOR A NEW PLAYGROUP! *Pippa pork: Sheesh, you don't have to shout doner. *Porman horse: BALLOONS! GET YOUR WONDERFUL AND COLORFUL AND FUNTASTIC BALLOONS HERE! *Lapa lamb: How much for that blue balloon? *Porman horse: 8 coins. *Lapa lamb: Okay. blue balloon *Susan lamb: gasps Dad! Your alive? *Lapa lamb: oh. SORRYGOTTAGOLOTSTODOGOODBYE! (runs away) *Susan lamb: uhhh... who wants their face painted? *Mr full: ME! *Susan lamb: mr fulls face green YOUR AN APPLE! *Mr full: how much do I owe you *Susan lamb: 8 cents *Mr full: you got it 8 cents *Muma lamb: I DO LUCKY DIP *Pippa pork: 2 dollars *Madame lamb: 2 dollars, and take out wrapped surprise *Pippa pork: well what did you get *Muma lamb: surprise A...toy truck? *Pippa pork: oh. want another go? *Muma lamb: no thanks. I like what I got *Eleily pachyderm: GET SOME COOL THINGS AT THE BRACK-A-BRICK STALL NOW! *Lord wolf: all this looks good. how much for all of this? *Eleily pachyderm: how much money do you have *Lord wolf: oh yeah! you are raising money for a new playgroup. all his money *Mistress roes: Eleily, eleily, eleily! you did a very good job at selling all your odds and ends! *Fred wolf: the potato sack backwards race is sold out! race starts *Fred wolf: Welcome to the first ever potato sack backwards race! our competitors are muma pork, father pork, lord horse, and muma bunny. and...GO! father pork is in the lead, with poor muma pork far behind. *Muma pork: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr... NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! faster *Fred wolf: Oh! muma pork is trying to play catch up, but father pork is still in the lead! *Pippa pork: TAKE IT EASY FATHER! *Father pork: what? hop faster? okay! faster KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Fred wolf: Muma and father pork are neck and neck, who is gonna win? oh, oh- pork crosses the finish line AND FATHER PORK WINS! everybody pay 3 dollars! pays 3 dollars thank you for a great thildren's cete! *Mistress roes: Good news everybody! with the money we earned at the run fun and the money we earned here at the thildren's cete, we... *Everybody: with suspence *Mistress roes: ...HAVE MADE ENOUGH MONEY FOR A NEW PLAYGROUP! *Everybody: HOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Thank you for reading the transcripts for both parts of the special! Click here to read the Run Fun transcript if you already haven't. Trivia *It is revealed that Lapa lamb and Muma lamb's deaths in Fest Briend are uncanon. Category:Pippa pork Episodes